


Moonlit Memories

by the_hearteater



Category: Death Parade (Anime), Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: Death Parade References, Death Parade concept, F/M, Im so sorry my brain isnt working, This is literal trash why did i write this, hope you enjoyed this crappy work, urghhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_hearteater/pseuds/the_hearteater
Summary: The auburn haired lady recognizes a pair of cerulean eyes among the cheering crowd.She doesn't know to whom those eyes belongs to.If that's the case, why does she feel melancholy and nostalgia?A name surfaced in her mind.Kieran.Who is he and why is that name so familiar?
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Kudos: 23





	Moonlit Memories

**Author's Note:**

> URGHHH THIS IS TRASH IM SO SORRY!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this. It stuck around in my head for quite a while.

Lauren tried her best to calm down. It was almost time for the competition. She breathed in and out, hoping it would quell her anxiety. Taking her ice skates, she prepared herself for her turn on the ice.

Her autumn-themed figure skating dress left both of her shoulders exposed. The silky maple red dress was adorned with golden sequins and crimson lace. The pale golden gloves that covered her hands served as both protection and as an accessory to her figure.

Making her appearance, the crimson-haired woman skated onto the ice rink. "Representing Ardhalis, Lauren Sinclair!" the commentator announced and the audiences clapped.

Somehow, something was amiss.

When the music started, Lauren began her performance. She committed the routine to memory according to the music. Each move, each moment is vital.

An axle, an attitude spin, a combination spin... Each trick move she did earn an applause from the audience, but all Lauren heard was the melody she was dancing to.

Like a scarlet peacock butterfly, Lauren's moves were light yet graceful.

This is oddly familiar, she thought. Where have I performed the same moves? Something- no, someone was watching me as I performed. But the question is, where?

No! I must focus on the competition!

The music wasn't helping either. This whole thing was giving her an odd sense of nostalgia. It was in a dark room with a chandelier. There was an audience too... But they don't feel like an audience?

As Lauren skated to one part of the song, her mind suddenly felt that something bad was going to happen. It is always at this part when I get scared, why? Lauren asked herself as she braced herself for the next trick move.

Nothing bad happened. She didn't fall, she didn't get hurt. Nothing bad happens when she did this. So, why did she feel scared at that moment all the time?

Ending her performance, she scored an outstanding 100.95. Waving to the crowd, she felt a warm surge of happiness bubbled inside her. Even though she felt happy, why did a small part of her felt sad?

Why? Lauren kept asking herself. She felt like someone was not there to see her perform. Who is it? It certainly not her boyfriend, for Lauren does not have one.

Glancing at the crowd, she saw a pair of cerulean eyes faced hers.

Kieran?

The name suddenly appeared in her mind. Who is that? she asked herself. The name sounds so familiar yet so foreign. Where have I seen that pair of eyes?

Tears involuntarily fall and streaked her face. Thank goodness she's a natural beauty.

Suddenly, those pair of eyes disappeared.

Searching desperately among the crowd, she tries to find that forgotten pair of eyes.

Alas, she has to leave the rink.

Crowned first place, she thanked those who supported her, along with her fans. But she felt that she has forgotten someone to thank too.

Who was that person? Lauren kept repeating the same question in her mind as the news media took a picture.

If you observed, closely, you could see that Lauren held a piece of melancholy in her golden, pensive eyes.

As the competition ended, Lauren packed up and exited the competition area. Bundled up warm, the first snowflake of the winter season fell. But Lauren did not notice it. All she was thinking was the name and the pair of eyes she saw among the crowd.

"Congratulations, Miss Lauren,"

Lauren looked up.

It was him! The man with the cerulean blue eyes!

"Kieran," she whispered. 

At that moment, she remembered everything.

The first time they met, she was already dead. They were in Quindecim, the bar. She shouldn't know that she was dead, yet she knew.

Shocked, Kieran the arbiter informed his boss, Nona, about this situation. They mindwiped Lauren and told her that she will be helping out Kieran in passing judgement to the people that arrived in Quindecim.

Arbiters judge people through a game. The game is determined through a roulette.

It was in Quindecim when Lauren noticed that she disliked the situations that Kieran created so to determine the people's judgement. "Stop it! I don't want you to use that ever again!" she remembered shouting at him.

She remembered Kieran showing her all the mannequins of the people that arrived at Quindecim for judgement.

"I have respect for people who lived a fulfilled life," Kieran explained when she asked why he kept all those mannequins. "That's why I collect the mannequins of the people who lived a fulfilled life as proof they existed, although we arbiters periodically forget the people we judge."

She remembered when she was skating, she saw Kieran using his spider threads to make the mannequin at the piano play. She also saw him making the mannequins at the spectator seats clap when she did a trick move. She also remembered why she was so afraid when the melody reached that specific point.

She remembered when Kieran finally felt human emotions. That happened when she was being judged by him without her knowing. When she told him to push the button for her to exchange her death with someone else's so that she may live again, he felt sorrow. His eyes changed from an arbiter's eyes to a human one.

She remembered saying goodbye to him when she entered the elevator to reincarnation. The last thing she saw was his smile. He finally smiled, she thought as the lift went up.

"Kieran, how are you here?" Lauren asked. "Nona had to relieve me of my duties, for I am not longer an arbiter," Kieran explained. "B... But how?" Lauren asked. "Oculus found out and banished me away from Quindecim," Kieran explained.

"I will not receive judgement when I die. I will immediately go straight to the void," Kieran continued. "It seems like a dream I dare not wake up" Lauren hugged Kieran tightly, not letting go.

"Miss Lauren," Kieran said. "Would you help me understand what is emotions again?"

A positive muffled reply was heard from Lauren.

**Author's Note:**

> Arbiters are not human. They cannot experience death and has no emotions. Kieran is the only exception.
> 
> Skating scenes here:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x3Joz-XaqU4
> 
> I definitely didn't do this justice did I?


End file.
